


blind me with darkness

by injeong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Aone is mentioned, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Koganegawa has like one sentence, M/M, Moniwa is also mentioned, Monsters, Nyctophobia, kamafuta - Freeform, there's a monster in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: (This is an alternative ending to my fanfic Lights Out, Goodnight.)Memories of an incident still lingering in the darkness of every shadow, promises of protection from a monster that disappeared, two people learning how to love.(Relationship: KamaFuta)





	blind me with darkness

(A/N): This story may not make sense without reading the original story first. But just in case you want to read it, here is the link  https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750080  

Please enjoy :)

 

 

* * *

 

  
A jolt of horror tears through Kamasaki when he takes the phone away from his ear and realizes that he's still hearing Futakuchi's screams.

He knows vaguely where his house is, but it's not hard to spot even if he didn't - out of all the softly glowing windows and yellow light spilling onto front lawns, there is one house out of them all which is dark, so unnaturally dark that instinct tells Kamasaki to run.

But Futakuchi's screams, which he could hear from the other end of the street, have stopped.

His breathing is ragged and there's a pain in his chest from sprinting too hard for too long, but he calls out for Futakuchi.

There's no reply, and he pushes open the front door - which is open, only adding to his growing sense of dread - to see darkness that shouldn't be there. There were streetlamps outside, light from the other houses, light from the sky that wasn't quite black yet - but only thick, cold, darkness was settled in the doorway. It almost seems alive, twisting and writhing quietly, challenging him to dare to come into its grasps.

Before he knows it, Kamasaki's taken a step back unconsciously, and that's when something blurry and black hurtles out of the darkness and slams into him.

He can't even scream, not with the total confusion of the fact that the thing had passed right through him as if he wasn't there and vanished, not with the absolute overwhelming terror that suddenly exploded inside him with no warning, paralyzing him with shock and panic and when his senses return to him a little, he realizes his legs had given out and he's on his knees in the darkness that spills out of the house.

A single thought breaks through the mass of confusion and broken fear in his mind. _Futakuchi_.

There's still no answer when he calls his name.

Fear. It sinks into the core of his bones and races through his blood, making his arms tremble with the simple effort of pushing himself back onto his feet, making his steps unsteady when he pulls his phone out to use as a light and pushes the front door open wider, making every tiny creak of the floorboards echo in his ears, making his shadow distort horribly on the floor and on the walls, and his heart is thundering and he keeps walking, forcing his feet to take the steps one at a time. Kamasaki makes himself ignore the smear of something dark and brown on the landing and fumbles for the light outside the bedroom, praying desperately to himself for a moment before his fingers force down the cold metal.

Against all odds, the lights turn on.

In the agonizingly long moment it takes for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the light, he hears a sharp intake of breath that isn't his, and he's immediately moving again, pushing the bedroom door open wider and letting the light flood in, enough so that he could see the figure curled up in the corner, arms shielding his face.

The relief actually washes away his fear for a few seconds, and he crosses the room in a few strides.

"Futakuchi! Holy shit, you should have said something when I -"

He stops and crouches down next to the boy, and when Futakuchi shows no sign of response, he reaches out tentatively and touches his arm. "Futakuchi?"

He's not exactly sure what he was expecting, but he pulls back slightly in surprise because Futakuchi still doesn't react. His body is still trembling and his muscles are tense to a point where it must have been more than just painful, and his skin feels clammy and cold. Kamasaki pulls a little harder at his arm, and he's got half a mind to call an ambulance, but just as he's about to reach for his phone again, Futakuchi flinches and his head snaps up. For a second, Kamasaki just stares back because he has no idea what to do when Futakuchi is looking at him with such a hollow look in his face, like his eyes weren't seeing what was in front of him. Then, as suddenly as a switch flicking, his eyes widen and for a split second Kamasaki can see the chaos of all the emotions crashing inside his eyes before Futakuchi takes a shuddering breath and bursts into tears.

Kamasaki's thoughts stutter to a halt and his mind goes blank, but before he's realized what he's doing his body's moved on his own. He tightens his arms around Futakuchi's shaking frame and closes his eyes.

"It's fine," he hears himself whisper. "It's okay. It's gone. You're safe."

After a few moments, Kamasaki can feel the tension draining from Futakuchi's body, and the latter leans into his embrace. The shoulder of Kamasaki's shirt is growing steadily more damp, but he doesn't care.

"It's okay, Kenji," he says again, feeling Futakuchi's hands tighten around the front of his shirt. "I won't let it come anywhere near you again."

They stay like that, together, Futakuchi's face hidden in Kamasaki's shoulder, Kamasaki's arms wrapped around Futakuchi's body, until the sobs finally subside and the fear gives way to exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Aone never questioned why Kamasaki carried a sleeping Futakuchi into his house that night. He'd only taken a look at the two of them and stepped aside to let them in. Kamasaki was grateful - the last thing he had wanted to do was to relieve the events of that night again, and Aone seemed to know at least that something scarring had happened.

But the shock had still yet to completely wear off. Futakuchi refused to even think about going to a therapist, no matter what Kamasaki tried to say, and after four days, he started going to school again.

Even now, every time Kamasaki had to fumble in the darkness to find the light switch after he came home from school, he feels like something could be in the blackness that he couldn't see. It sets him on edge, and he doesn't even feel comfortable in his own house unless all the lights he could see were on.

But the winter had been growing closer, the nights growing longer and soon Kamasaki finds the school day finishes when it's growing dark, which means that the after-school volleyball practices ended when the sky was completely black.

Somehow, Kamasaki finds himself dropping by to help practice with the second and first years more often. It's cold, so the gym doors are usually closed as they work, and even with the heat that comes from hours of training doesn't quite keep away the winds that forces its way underneath the cracks in the doors.

A stray ball comes rolling towards him and comes to a stop at his feet. He scoops its up, looks towards where it came from, and meets eyes with Futakuchi who starts to speak -

And then the lights turn off.

His heart stops for a split second and he feels a wave of overwhelming panic start to come crashing down on him, the confused yelling of his teammates fading out to a buzzing in his ears.

 _Stop,_ he tells himself. _The darkness isn't like the darkness from before._ His eyes are beginning to adjust, already, and it's just a normal power cut.

His hands won't stop trembling, though, and then he hears a thump from a few feet away.

Like someone's collapsed.

He can hear again, hears Moniwa yelling for someone to find and open the doors, occasional shrieks when people trip over rolling volleyballs and each other, and when he reaches out in the darkness, and his fingers brush over someone's hand, he hears a small choking sound, barely audible over the noisy chaos filling the rest of the gym.

"Kenji?" He asks, and after an agonizingly long moment, he hears Futakuchi whisper, "It's not."

"It's not," he agrees, and finds Futakuchi's hands in the darkness, lacing his fingers through his and tightening his grip. "It's not like last time."

"It's not like last time."

"It's a normal power cut."

Futakuchi takes another shallow breath. "Normal," he says. Kamasaki squeezes his hands. "Remember? I'm not going to let it hurt you."

"I remember."

Kamasaki feels Futakuchi lean into his shoulder again, his trembling slowing down.

It seems like only a few seconds later when he hears the gym doors opening, and the light from the buildings and streetlamps outside floods in. Kamasaki breathes a sigh of relief.

"Huh? Futakuchi senpai, Kamasaki senpai, what are you doing on the floor?"

Koganegawa pauses a few feet away from them, and Futakuchi blinks and looks lost for a few seconds before Kamasaki cuts in. "Walked into each other and tripped."

Futakuchi sends him a grateful look as Koganegawa bounces away to help collect in the volleyballs. Kamasaki squeezes his hands one more time before letting go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Y'know, Kamasaki-san?"

Futakuchi is leaning against the door frame of the changing rooms. They're the only ones left in the building - the power turned back on, eventually, but they'd decided that there would be no point in continuing practice since it would have finished by then anyway.

Kamasaki zips up his bag and turns around. "Hm?"

"I don't think I ever properly said thank you. For ... for that night."

"Really?"

Futakuchi's not facing him, but Kamasaki can see the redness creeping up his neck. "Kamasaki-san, you're really not helping making this any easier."

Kamasaki laughs, and as he walks past Futakuchi he reaches out and grabs his hand, tugging the younger boy out of the room. "Come on, the building will be locked soon."

He pretends not to hear Futakuchi's high-pitched squeak of surprise and embarrassment and grins.

Even after they're out of the gyms, neither of them lets go. Out of the corner of his eye, Kamasaki sees Futakuchi chewing his lower lip, then turning towards him and starting to speak, and he cuts him off. "I told you, you don't need to say thank you."

Futakuchi looks surprised for a moment, his cheeks flushing red, then the corner of his lips turn up. "Then ... could I maybe express myself through my actions?" They've stopped walking now, their hands still linked, and suddenly Kamasaki is hyperaware of how close their faces are.

And somehow, when he says "Go ahead," in reply, it comes out as a whisper.

Futakuchi stares at him for a second - his gaze so intense but still somehow tender - before he tilts his head upwards and presses their lips together. Before he knows it, Kamasaki's let go of Futakuchi hands and is reaching out, one hand wrapping around the smaller boy's back and pulling him closer, the other hand tangling in Futakuchi's hair. He pulls back briefly to breathe, but almost immediately Futakuchi's tugs on the front of his shirt and pulls them together, until the space between them vanishes, until time seems to stop and the world around them seems to dissolve, nothing but the sound of his heartbeat racing in his ears and the warmth of Futakuchi's hands and lips and the way their kiss shares more than just words, nothing but the fire in his heart that burns with something he can only describe as love.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as promised, here is the alternate ending where Futakuchi doesn't get his eyes clawed out and Kamasaki gets to realize his feelings for his kouhai ^_^  
> I had so much trouble writing some of these scenes, this kind of comfort genre isn't my forte but it was fun doing this, so I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it :))


End file.
